Dragon Gang
by Bloody-Angel-Paw
Summary: This is my first story, so it sucks. Reviews would be nice. Rose attends a school as the Leader of Dragon Gang and the gang is an enemy of the Akatsuki at first, but then down the road they become allies to work together to get things back to peace. Character Rose Death


**BAP: Short Fanfic cause I'm trying to get into writing again. I have been writing, but none of them are good.**

**Naruto: Oi BAP start the story already will ya!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dope.**

**Itachi: Disclaimer Blood-Angel-Paw doesn't own Naruto**

* * *

Page: 'Dragon Gang'

Knock Knock

"Ugh." Rose sighed as she woke up to hearing a knock on the door which she really wasn't interested in who was hear cause her brother was downstairs, so he could answer it instead of her. So she figured she'd get a shower and then she remembered they shared a bathroom, so as she opened her door she came face to face with her brother's gang he made the Dragon's. "Hello Marso, Ryke, Lye and Gye." They all smiled as they loved being greeted by Rose. "Rose, it's your first day at our school. We've decided that we want you apart of out gang." Rose cocked an eye brow at her brother Marso. "But I want you to be the one that stands in front of us boys. As the new leader." When he said that they all bowed as Marso took his bandana off giving it to Rose that read 'Leader'. "Are you sure?" They nodded as Rose took the bandana putting it on her head as they all fist pumped. "Now for the tattoo." Rose smirked along with Marso as she lifted her sleeve showing the Dragon Gang symbol. "Marso did it a week ago. Now I need to get dressed." They nodded as they moved aside as she went into the bathroom and about 20 minutes later she came out dressed in a black mini spaghetti strap belly top that hung a few inches pass her hips with the words 'Dragon' write in gold across her breath that showed off a bit more cleavage, but also showed off another Dragon Gang symbol, a pair of black skinny that had rips all around them and a pair of black ankle length high heel boots. Her black hair was down to her waist with red highlights all over and she wore the bandana proudly. Her make was all black, black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, black lipstick and her nails were painted black that matched her gloves. Her right glove went to her elbow with the words 'Dragon' in blood red with red laces and her left glove was wrist length with red trims around, but both gloves were fingerless which made her look more dangerous. "Damn sis gang style fits you." Marso smirked as they went into Rose's room as they sat down in a seat. "So now we call her Leader-sama from now on." They all nodded as they all gave Rose their numbers as Rose gave them her number. They grabbed their school bags, cell phone and keys as they got into Rose's car driving towards school.

* * *

**-At School.-**

As soon as they pulled up to school people were talking and screaming over the gang. Rose sighed as they all climbed out walking to the school, Rose was in front as the 4 boys followed behind them until they reached the office. They walked in a the lady behind the desk looks up to see. "Good Evening, you must be Rose, welcome-I see they made you the leader. I'm Shizune. Here's your books, classes and locker." Rose snapped her fingers as the boys grabbed her stuff as they headed towards her locker and once there Rose took her stuff. "Go eat breakfast, I know your hungry." Rose smiled as Gye, Lye, Rye and Marso took off towards the lunchroom causing Rose to giggle at them running off. So she got everything out that she needed for history class and as she was heading towards the lunchroom she heard yelling.

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOUR WALKING MARSO!"

"WHAT NO MORE GANG!"

"NO WE GOT A NEW LEADER!"

**Fingers snap**

All the sudden the whole lunchroom was silence as they seen Rye, Lye, Gye and Marso walk over to a girl bowing down on one knee as she held her hand causing them to stand up. "Go eat I'll handle this mess." Rose spoke with a emotionless voice. "Yes Leader-sama." They all said at once leaving to get food as Rose walked over to the girl that was yelling at them. "May I ask your name?" Rose smiled as the 3 girls looked at her then to her head were they seen the bandana. "Karin, Kin and Rin." Rose nodded as she bowed once. "It's a pleasure to meet you 3, now can you please explain to me why such beautiful ladys were yelling at my boys." Karin, Kin and Rin squealed at being called beautiful as the boys came up behind with an apple or a banana. "Well we were walking out of the lunchroom when all the sudden your boys ran into us knocking us down." Karin explained as Rose nodded her head. "Forgive them, they're just being boys." Rose did a cute peace wave as she stepped closer towards Karin. "Fuck with my boys again and I'll make you pay for it." Rose hissed into the girls faces as a dangerous, deadly orea of blackness formed around Rose as the girls took off running.

"Leader-sama, forgive us." They bowed as Rose smiled nodding her head as they went to a table and sat down as a girl with pink hair walked over to the table handing Rose a note as she walked away. "Akatsuki." Rose shrugged as she crumpled the paper putting it in her bag as the boys mouth dropped. "Rose-I mean Leader-sama, the Akatsuki is a dangerous gang, no one messes with them or denies a note from them." Marso spoke as Rose turned towards him as she stood up speaking in a voice loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear. "Well guess what this is now our territory. I don't care who the hell these Akatsuki members are, but I'll tell you this. I ain't afraid of them and won't back down from this." When Rose spoke her voice sent chills down everyone's back. "Hey Marso, I'm so glad we made Rose the Leader, now theirs someone that won't take crap from the Akatsuki." Gye whispered to Marso loud enough so the others could hear them as they all broke out laughing as they stood up leaving the lunchroom. "Damn we don't got the same homeroom teacher, but most of our classes are the same." Gye laughed as they entered Rose's homeroom to have the boys freeze. "Great the Akatsuki's are here." Marso growled as Rose turned to face the teens known as the Akatsuki. "So I don't give a rats fucken ass who they are and neither should you 4, now head to class, then come back here after class." Rose spoke as the Akatsuki's glared at her from the back corner. "Yes Leader-sama." They said as they took off towards class as Rose sighed shaking her head. "Hello you must be the new student Rose. I'll be your homeroom teacher Kakashi." Rose turned around to stare at a man with silver hair as she cocked an eye brow. "I didn't think they had old people teacher kids." Kakashi did a pouting face as he looked at Rose. "I'm not old, I'm 23, please take a seat." He walked to his desk as Rose rolled her eyes walking over whispering something into his ear as she took a spot in an empty desk. All the sudden the teacher runs out of the room screaming for joy and it made Rose smirk at what she said.

'I only tease the guys I find really hot and sexy, Ka-ka-shi.'

Rose sighed when she felt eyes glare daggers at her as she kept looking forward. "You don't scare me." Was all she said as Karin walked in with her girls seeing Rose. "ROSE!" Rose arched a brow as Karin walked up to her then slapped Rose across the cheek which you shouldn't do to her. "You know that was the most dumbest mistake anyone could have down." Rose stood up cracking her knuckles as Karin swung to punch her, but Rose block the punch kneeing Karin in the stomach as she knocked the other 2 girls down with one punch. Karin grabbed a chair as she hit Rose in the back of the head with it, but when she put the chair down Rose was still standing with blood dripping from a cut to the head. "You gotta try harder then that." Rose kicked the desk causing it to smack into one of the Akatsuki's as she jumped up wrapping her legs around Karin's neck as she flipped Karin causing her to land on the other 2 girls as they took off running. Rose put a hand to the back of her head then looking at how bad it was sighing as her boys came running into see the blood. "ROSE!" They all looked up to see Marso run up hugging her then glaring at the Akatsuki's as Rye was ready to punch them. Rose grabbed his hand before he could hit the one with blue skin (Kisame). "BOYS!" Her voice even made the Akatsuki's jump at the tone. "They didn't have anything to do with it. Karin and her girls did. You shall not harm anyone unless they attack first." When Rose said those words the boys nodded bowing as they backed away. :Yes Leader-sama, we need to go back to class." Rose nodded as they left going back to their rooms as the bell rang for Rose to set down in her seat. "Stop glaring it's only gonna make you look uglier then what you look like now." Rose stated as all, but 2 Akatsuki's members left the room and the 2 left sat on either side of Rose still glaring at her until the one with raven hair spoke up. "We don't take kindly to new students trying to run our school. But I'll give you credit for stopping on of your boys from punching Kisame over there. I'm Itachi, Rose read the letter we gave you." Rose looked at Itachi as she rolled her eyes as the Dean walked back into the room. "ROSE!" When she yelled Rose's full name everyone's mouths drops as she raised a peace sign. "Detention after school." With that she left the room as Rose pulled her phone out texting someone.

* * *

**Leader:**

Dean gave me detention.

**Gye:**

Damn.

**Marso:**

That's why the Akatsuki gang was formed.

**Leader:**

I'll read the letter at detention and I'll chill it on the fighting.

**Marso:**

Okay Leader-sama

* * *

As classes went on she kept getting letter's for the pink haired girl that was from the Akatsuki and she was really getting tired of the letter's, but since she had a free period she'd go into the lunchroom to ready the letters. She noticed there was a few Akatsuki members sitting around a table so she went on the opposite side of the lunchroom up to the stairwell that goes up to the roofs. She didn't see anyone there so she sat down as she took out the 4 letters to read them, but what she didn't know is that the few Akatsuki's from the lunchroom had followed her.

* * *

_Letter One_

_Greetings, I'm Pein Leader of the Akatsuki Gang..I've noticed that your the Leader of the Dragon Gang. I know you also believe in the peace way, so I've decided that we could have a meeting in the detention room after school. To discuss a kinda of alliance agreement. _

_Leader Pein_

* * *

_Letter Two_

_Greetings I'm Itachi Uchiha, I have noticed that a your know how to fight and would like to come over to my house, so that we can have a one-on-one match. Leader-sama say your a Leader of the Dragon Gang and my little brother finds the Gang very interesting since they obey you and come to you or holt when you snap your fingers._

_Itachi_

* * *

_Letter Three_

_Good Day. I saw in class that you were very interested in blowing things up. I myself like to blow things up, I have this secret only the Akatsuki's know about. Please don't tell anyone. I have mouths on my hands that I can mold clay in then blow them up which is so awesome._

_Deidara **ART IS A BANG**_

* * *

_Letter Four_

_Hello my names Kisame, as you can tell I'm not the attractive type of guy so I don't have many girls on me. We do have a fan club, but theirs only a few that like me. I was wondering maybe you and I can you know go to the movies or do something. I'm not good with these things I never am. But I like you tho. Well take care._

_Kisame_

* * *

_**Detention Time**_

The Akatsuki were already in detention when they seen the door open as Rose walked in with Rye, Marso, Lye and Gye standing in front of Pein as she held 3 letters in her hands keeping the one from Kisame in her bag. Rose leaned down placing the letters on his desk. "I'll never form an alliance with you. I'm taking over this school." Rose whispered in Pein's ear as the orea around them became very deadly and suffocating. Rose snapped her fingers as the boys left the room as she took a seat in the teachers desk and the sad thing is she scared the detention teacher to say the rules then run out. "Weak." Was all Rose said as she pulled out her phone texting Kisame since he gave her his number.

* * *

**Rose:**

Hey Kisame.

**Kisame:**

Hey Rose...

**Rose:**

What's wrong?

**Kisame:**

Pein was trying to get you to join cause the Arfuats are trying to run this school, but they can't cause of other two gangs.

**Rose:**

I'll think about making an alliance.

* * *

Rose dropped her phone when she smelt that perfume as she stood up grabbing her phone running out the door into the hall as Kisame ran after her along with the other Akatsuki. They stopped when they seen Rose face to face with the leader of the Arfuats.

"Rose." The black hair boy snapped.

"Orochimaru." Rose crossed her arms over her chest as the rest of Dragon came up behind along with the Akatsuki.

"So you wanna finish what we started 3 years ago." Orochimaru hissed.

"Sure only if your ready to loose again." Rose smirked as Orochimaru jumped leaping towards Rose as she grabbed his arms swinging him arm before letting him go smashing into the wall.

He got up as he ran after her which wasn't that smart of a ideal since Rose was a fighter with a Masters belt. About 3 hours of fighting Orochimaru was starting to get more and more tired as for Rose, she was still full of energy. The Akatsuki, Dragon and Arfuata gangs were fighting as well to be shocked that the Akatsuki/Dragon's were winning until they all the sudden stopped.

**Gunshots**

They all turned to see Rose on the ground with blood coming out of her stomach as Orochimaru ran away with his gang. "ROSE!" Kisame shouted as he ran over lifting her up in his arms as they stood up and Marso ripped some of Rose's shirt so he could stop the bleeding, but it was to late she had lost to much blood. She had died in the arms of the man that loved her to the most anyone could love her. Cries could be heard all around and you could see Marso hitting the floor with his fist screaming no over and over again as they all felt a giant hole hit them in the chest for their Rose was gone.

**The End**


End file.
